Severus et le Lutin de Noël
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Suite de Harry et le Père Noël. Se passe de commentaires. Pur yaoi, pur délire. HPSS


_**Coucou ! **_

_Voici un OS cadeau de Noël, la suite que beaucoup m'avaient demandée à Harry et le Père Noël._

_**just-me-an-angel, cette suite est pour toi**, j'espère que cela te fera plaisir^^ _

_DONC cet OS est un complet délire. Limite un PWP, c'est sans prétention. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Joyeux Noël !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Severus et le Lutin de Noël**

_**Pensées de Severus**_

_Pensées de Harry_

Severus et Harry portèrent tous les deux les mains à leurs oreilles pour essayer de calmer le ramdam qui vrillait leurs cerveaux.

Severus tendit la main vers sa baguette et la posa contre sa tempe. Oh, que ça faisait du bien.

_**Comme quoi, il y avait vraiment un avantage à être sorcier. Maintenant s'habiller et ensuite…**_

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Harry… non Potter avait fait de même et se demanda vaguement combien de fois le gamin… enfin le… bref, s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pour réagir aussi vite. Potter serait-il alcoolique ?

_**Non, ce serait trop beau… Et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se disait que comme ça il aurait une nouvelle chance de se retrouver dans son lit, il était un adulte responsable, parfaitement et d'ailleurs tout était de la faute de Potter comme toujours ! Il l'avait saoulé avant d'abuser de lui. Le pied de sa vie. Non ! Si ! Non ! SI ! Mais c'est pas le problème ! Tout était de la faute d'Albus. ARGH ! Il allait devoir lui présenter sa démission… Bon, il détestait enseigner mais Poudlard était sa maison et…**_

_Bon déjà on est tous les deux habillés, c'est un bon point. A croire que Snape a l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Non, mauvaise pensée, mauvaise pensée. Allez, Harry tu peux le faire. C'est la moindre des choses après te l'être fait… Oh quelle était mauvaise celle-là… Mais bon, faut reconnaître que c'est à moi d'assumer, après tout je lui ai légèrement forcé la main… bon franchement forcé la main. En plus, je suis sûr que là il pense à l'avouer à Dumby et ça, c'est hors de question. Allez, je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis…_

- Professeur…

Severus se tourna vers Potter avec son regard le plus terrifiant et eut la joie de constater que, malgré ses bravades de la veille, Potter avait presque reculé là.

_Je suis un gryffondor pas courageux euh non, je suis un gryffondor courageux, oui c'est ça, je n'ai presque pas reculé là._

- Professeur, je m'excuse de vous avoir…

_saoulé de force, forcé la main, sauté dessus, utilisé comme mon sextoy personnel… _

_**laissé me prendre, laissé me baiser toute la nuit, fait prendre un pied d'enfer…**_

_- _…vous avez ma parole de sorcier que je n'en parlerai à personne et je pars à la fin de l'année scolaire et je suis majeur alors…

_grâce à tonton Voldy qui m'a pourri ma septième année et m'oblige à la refaire… Bon, il répond la Terreur de cachots parce que là je sens que j'ai épuisé ma réserve de courage._

_**Faut peut-être que je lui réponde. Pour lui dire quoi ? **_

Severus regarda Potter encore une fois et partit dans un grand envol de cape.

_J'adore quand il fait ça. La cape hein, pas la fuite mais bon c'est un serpentard après tout. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va faire. Se convaincre que rien ne s'est passé. Ouais en même temps c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Oui, on va faire ça._

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS **

Harry descendit ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et sourit en pensant ce que Ron penserait de la nuit dernière. Il s'était tapé le Père Noël ! Enfin le Snape de Noël.

_Bravo, bien joué, félicitations. Harry Potter ou Le-Garçon-Qui-Se-Mettait-Dans-Les-Ennuis-Jusqu'au-Coup-Et-Tout-Seul-Comme-Un-Grand-En-Plus. _

Mais bon, il était gay, il fallait assumer. Et éviter à l'avenir d'être aussi en manque. Ouais, bien sûr, comme s'il allait trouver un mec qui n'aille pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il se tapait le Sauveur. Non, il ne voulait pas en plus faire encore une fois la Une de la _Gazette_.

Surtout que, comme tous les cafards, Rita Skeeter avait survécu.

Harry soupira. Et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui resterait dans sa mémoire comme la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

_Ce qui n'est pas peu dire d'ailleurs._

_Mais est-ce bien une erreur ? T'as quand même pris ton pied comme jamais. Ce qui est un peu normal vu que c'était ta première fois. Ma première fois avec Snape. Ouais mais franchement, il avait même pas les cheveux gras et il était super bien conservé pour un mec de son âge et en plus il était très très bien monté et doué et… STOP ! Ne Pas Y Penser. _

_C'était une erreur. Et il allait l'oublier. _

_**Je suis un imbécile. Je suis un parfait imbécile.**_

Severus soupira en buvant cul sec son verre de Firewhiskey. Ouais, c'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de se saouler vu la dernière fois mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'oublier. Oublier la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

_**Ce qui n'est pas peu dire d'ailleurs.**_

_**Mais est-ce bien une erreur ? T'as quand même pris ton pied comme jamais. Comme toujours avec un Potter. STOP ! Ne Pas Y Penser. **_

_**C'était une erreur. Et il allait l'oublier.** _

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS **

Harry descendit manger dans la Grande Salle. Et ne vit pas Snape.

_OK. Donc_ _on s'évite. La fuite façon serpentard. Quelle maturité, franchement. Les cours de Potions allaient être encore plus sympas que toutes les années précédentes._

Harry évita soigneusement le regard de Dumbledore.

_La fuite c'est pas une si mauvaise idée en fait…_

Au bout de deux jours, Harry avait décidé que puisque Severus, oui il l'appelait Severus, parce que Snape pour un… amant, bref, puisque le serpentard avait décidé d'être le gamin des deux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être l'adulte.

Si la guerre lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était à ne pas se leurrer sur lui-même. Voldemort était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les autres et pour le contrer, Harry avait fait, avec l'aide non pas d'un mais de trois chamans, une plongée dans son inconscient pour se connaître et se préparer. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert qu'il était gay, qu'il aimait Ginny parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère et qu'elle pouvait lui offrir une vie "normale". Le contrecoup avait été rude. Mais finalement, il avait mûri et il espérait que cela ait été pour le meilleur.

_Bon vu qu'il s'était bourré la gueule et s'était tapé un mec de l'âge de son père en pensant que c'était le père Noël, pour la maturité on repassera mais au moins moi j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça et je ne me voile pas la face comme un certain serpentard de ma connaissance. Ok, ça faisait puéril mais bref…_

Harry avait un plan.

Et ce soir, il allait passer à l'action.

Mais bon, une fois devant la porte, ses mains moites prouvaient qu'avoir un plan n'était pas tout dans la vie.

_Je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis un gryffondor courageux, je suis un gryffondor courageux…_

Harry enleva la capuche de sa cape d'invisibilité et fit son plus beau sourire à Salazar Serpentard. Qui lui rendit un regard noir. Ok, il savait maintenant avec qui Severus s'était entraîné.

- Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur, murmura-t-il en fourchelangue, mais pourriez-vous m'ouvrir la porte ?

- Tu crois vraiment que parler la langue de ma Maison va me pousser à t'ouvrir alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas le mot de passe ?

- Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Essaye autre chose.

- Je sais que Severus ne veut sans doute pas me voir, mais vous savez qu'il le faut.

- Ah oui ?

- Bon, je vous propose un marché. Si je devine ce que fait Severus depuis deux jours, vous me laissez passer. Sinon…

- Sinon tu porteras sur ta robe de sorcier l'inscription "Les Serpentards sont les meilleurs" pour le reste de l'année.

- Le deuxième trimestre.

- Jusqu'aux examens.

- Vendu.

- Alors petit lion, puisque tu connais si bien _Severus_, dis-moi donc ce qu'il a fait depuis votre petite soirée improvisée.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles même s'il avait prévu que le tableau saurait… Poudlard avait des oreilles et des yeux.

- Il a refusé de sortir, il a bu du Firewhiskey, en se traitant d'imbécile, le tout ponctué sans doute de malédictions envers Albus et envers moi.

Salazar soupira. Et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Harry siffla merci et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Severus était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Comme quoi la chance souriait effectivement parfois aux audacieux.

Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, la posa soigneusement sur un fauteuil et inspira profondément.

Puis il se glissa précautionneusement sur les genoux de son professeur. Il avait toujours considéré qu'être petit et mince était un désavantage, mais là… Bon, le plus dur maintenant.

Quand il se retrouva projeté à 50 mètres et rencontra le mur, il eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier amortisseur.

_Le baiser du prince charmant n'est pas censé provoqué ce genre de réactions… Je sens que l'approche subtile va en prendre un coup._

- Potter ? Fichez le camp de chez moi !

- Non.

- NON ?

- Je ne suis pas Potter, je suis le lutin de Noël.

C'est là que Severus s'aperçut qu'effectivement Harry était habillé entièrement en vert, avec un bonnet à grelots.

_**Les cloches… C'était ça ce bruit quand il avait repoussé Potter. **_

Il avait même ces ridicules chaussons à pointes…

_**Ce coup-ci c'était Potter qui portait ses couleurs. Oh là là, je le sens mal…**_

- Et je vais commencer par vous dessaouler. On sait ce dont vous êtes capable quand vous avez bu.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais vit une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux verts. Et sentit sa tête arrêter de tambouriner.

- Vous avez des sacrés réflexes quand même. Mais bon, si vous pouviez lâcher votre baguette.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry comprit le vrai sens de la question et sourit.

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Potter, gronda Severus.

- Non, je suis le Lutin de Noël et en tant que tel j'exauce un vœu par an.

- Arrêtez, c'est ridicule.

- Allez Severus, je sais que tu aimes jouer avec moi.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ni de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- On pourra jouer à l'élève puni par son professeur plus tard si tu veux.

- Arrêtez ! C'est…

- Une erreur parce que vous avez l'âge d'être mon père, que vous êtes l'ennemi juré des gryffondors, mon professeur, un ancien mangemort, j'en passe et des meilleurs, le coupa Harry en récitant cela d'une traite.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et ne s'entendit pas parler.

- Un sort de mutisme. C'est juste pour t'éviter de dire des bêtises. Non, ne me remercie pas, continua Harry en souriant face au regard meurtrier de son professeur.

Il s'approcha de Severus et le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe assis dans son fauteuil. Et il reprit place sur ses genoux.

- J'aimerais reprendre là où nous en étions.

Il l'embrassa et sentit son aîné se raidir, mais il se plaqua un peu plus contre lui et il le sentit enfin répondre à son baiser.

_Bon, phase 1 réussie. J'ai pas de phase 2 mais je suis sûr que je peux trouver._

_**Severus, tu devrais avoir honte. C'est bon la honte ? Tu sais que…**_

Les pensées de Severus s'arrêtèrent nettes car son sang était réclamé ailleurs vu que Potter… Harry se frottait contre lui et que…

Harry s'arrêta et Severus en grogna de frustration.

- Je veux jouer avec toi, mais je veux que tu le veuilles. Severus, je ne sais pas où cela peut nous mener, mais j'ai envie de le découvrir. Seulement, tu ne pourras plus fuir. Je ne suis pas saoul, tu ne l'es plus et tu dois choisir.

_Je suis un abruti de première moi. Maintenant, je vais me faire jeter dehors et plus jamais je n'aurais une occasion pareille mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! _

_**Euh… Brillante répartie Sevy, vraiment, t'as pas mieux ? Potter ou not Potter, telle est la question. **_

Severus regarda les yeux verts et sut que la question ne s'était jamais posée.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se jeta sur les lèvres rouges comme un affamé. Il sentit Potter rire dans leur baiser et en profita pour s'introduire dans l'antre chaud. Il le parcourut, comme pour le mémoriser, pour se l'approprier et Potter se laissait complaisamment faire.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Severus attrapa les fesses fermes de son lutin et se leva, l'emportant dans son lit.

Harry s'allongea, laissant Severus le déshabiller, parcourir son corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains, gémissant par moments, faisant s'attarder Severus sur ses clavicules, le creux de son genou, son nombril, le creux de son cou.

Severus prit un plaisir certain à poser sa marque rouge sur son gryffondor et Harry aussi visiblement.

_**Note à moi-même, ne jamais présenter Harry à un vampire.**_

Severus sentit ses vêtements disparaître et esquissa un sourire.

_**Le petit lion est pressé.**_

Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Harry, les releva et les posa sur ses épaules. Il murmura un sort de lubrification, notant au passage que le sort de mutisme avait diparu, et s'enfonça délicatement.

Il entra sans difficultés et fronça les sourcils. Puis il croisa le regard de Harry et comprit que celui-ci s'était préparé à leur entrevue, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Le Lutin Pervers de Noël, hein ?

Le gryffondor rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais avança résolument les hanches.

_Oh, ouiii._

_**Hum, ouiii.**_

Severus entama un lent va et vient, bloquant les hanches d'Harry pour l'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme.

Ce soir il voulait prendre son temps, et non ce n'était pas une douce vengeance pour lui avoir forcé la main, mais pour qui le prenait-on, vraiment !

Harry s'arqua et Severus sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon angle. Il ressortit presque et revint, lentement, profondément et…

- Encore !

_**Cette voix rauque qu'il a… Je veux l'entendre encore…**_

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry.

_Cette voix rauque qu'il a… Je veux l'entendre encore…_

- Parle-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta voix, oh oui, refais-le, ah, Severus, SSSSSSSSSeverussssssssss…

- Tu as dit mon nom en fourchelangue ?

- Hein ? Me rends pas compte. Ah, oh…

- Redis-le.

- SSSSSSSSSeverussssssssss.

_A retenir, Sev aime quand je parle fourchelangue c'est bon à…. OH !_

Severus ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fallait qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite, plus profond et à chaque sifflement d'Harry il sentait un frisson le parcourir et il fallait…

Harry s'accrochait aux draps en sifflant et ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes pour aller à la rencontre de ce sexe qui lui faisait tant de bien et il allait…

_**HARRRYYYYY**_

_SEVERUSSSSSSSSSS_

Severus avait les bras qui tremblaient, mais il réussit à se retirer en douceur avant de s'écrouler, à côté de Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Whaouh, je… ça va, c'était…

- Oui.

- Je n'attendrai pas Noël prochain pour recommencer… Que dirais-tu de te faire le lapin de Pâques ?

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review qui sera mon cadeau à moi pour savoir si vous avez apprécié mon cadeau à moi ? lol


End file.
